Monsoon
by Carol Coldibeli
Summary: Oneshot/Songfic/U.A. O ciúmes fez Shaka perder aquela que lhe era mais valiosa. Agora ele nos conta sua história para que não cometamos o mesmo erro. Shaka e Mu OOC, sem yaoi, personagem original. Música a pedido da Pure Petit Cat. FINALIZADA.


**N/A:** _Escrevi essa fic a pedido da minha querida Pure Petit-Cat que aaamaaaa essa música (assim como eu) e pediu uma fic com ela._

_Música: __**Monsoon**__ do __**Tokio Hotel**__. (a minha tradução não prestou muito, mas não consegui nada melhor)._

_Obs¹: Eu usei a versão em inglês aqui, mas a original é em alemão e chama-se "Durch den Monsun"._

**Obs²** **( é longo, mas leiam para entender a fic!!)**: Monção é a designação dada aos ventos sazonais, em geral associados à alternância entre a estação das chuvas e a estação seca, que ocorrem em grandes áreas das regiões costeiras tropicais e subtropicais. As monções são mais intensas no Oceano Índico e sudeste da Ásia. Essa palavra também é usada como nome da estação climática na qual os ventos sopram de sudoeste na Índia e países próximos e que é caracterizada por chuva intensa. No subcontinente indiano, onde a presença da cordilheira dos Himalaia cria condições excelentes para a formação da monção, esta começa pelo sudoeste, na costa de Kerala, na Índia, geralmente na primeira quinzena de Junho. A monção de noroeste em Tamil Nadu começa habitualmente em Outubro.

As monções são causadas pelo fato de a terra aquecer e esfriar mais rapidamente que a água. No verão, a terra está mais quente que a água do mar. O ar quente sobre a terra tende a subir, criando uma área de baixa pressão atmosférica. Por sua vez, isto cria um vento constante no sentido do mar para terra, e a chuva associada é causada pela umidade do ar marítimo que, ao atingir as montanhas, esfria e provoca condensação.  
No inverno, a terra esfria rapidamente, mas os oceanos retêm o calor mais tempo. O ar quente sobre o oceano sobe e cria uma zona de baixa pressão e forma-se uma brisa no sentido da terra para o mar.

_Boa leitura, a gente se vê lá embaixo._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXX**

**Capítulo Único**

**Ciúmes**

**Shaka POV**

É doloroso relembrar isso, mas essa é uma história que eu preciso contar para que não cometam o mesmo erro que eu cometi. Muitas pessoas me chamam de arrogante, mas isso é só fachada. Agora vocês vão conhecer o meu verdadeiro eu, mas peço que não me julguem, eu não sou divino e como todos, eu erro. Mas não quero que aconteça o mesmo com vocês, então, que isso sirva como exemplo.

Era outubro na Índia quando tudo aconteceu. Eu estava olhando a porta escancarada por onde ela havia saído alguns minutos atrás.

Apesar de ser contra minha religião, o budismo, eu sentia ódio, muito ódio! Como ela se atrevera a trair-me? Pelo menos era o que eu pensava.

Joguei-me na minha cama em uma tentativa frustrada de dormir... Frustrada mesmo! Rolava de um lado para o outro, mudava de posição, ligava e desligava o ventilador, virava o travesseiro, cobria-me com o lençol e jogava-o do lado... Sim, eu estava ficando louco.

_I'm staring at a broken door_

_There's nothing left here anymore_

_My room is cold_

_It's making me insane_

_**(Eu estou encarando a porta quebrada**_

_**Não resta mais nada aqui**_

_**Meu quarto está frio**_

_**Isso está me deixando louco)**_

Não conseguia dormir, lembro-me de me levantar, andar pela casa, deitar-me de novo, rolar pela cama, e me levantar outra vez. Foi assim por horas.

Em certo momento, eu ainda estava estirado na cama quando ouvi batidas na porta. Ignorei, mas elas continuaram e não pareciam que iam parar tão cedo.

Muito a contra gosto, levantei-me e atendi. Era um rapaz bem branco, quase da minha altura, olhos verdes e tinha cabelo comprido e tingido de lilás. Não me lembrava de tê-lo visto antes.

_I've been waiting here so long_

_But now the moment seems to've come_

_I see the dark cloud coming up again_

_**(Eu esperei muito aqui**_

_**Mas agora o momento parece vir**_

_**Eu vejo as nuvens negras virem de novo)**_

-Onde está Anisha? – a voz dele parecia eufórica.

-Ela não mora mais aqui. – respondi secamente.

-É mentira! Eu liguei para ela mais cedo e sei que mora aqui. Onde ela está?

Eu fiquei muito bravo! Ele chega, me atrapalha e ainda quer tirar satisfações comigo!? Quem ele pensava que era? Mas espera... Só então eu lembrei que quando cheguei em casa, vi Anisha, minha namorada falando "eu te amo, Mu" apara alguém no telefone.

A cólera tomou conta de mim. Como ela atrevia-se a me trair? Não deixei-a explicar nada. Brigamos e ela foi embora.

Mas então era ele? Ele era o amante?

_Running through the monsoon_

_Beyond the world, to the end of time_

_Where the rain won't hurt_

_Fighting the storm_

_Into the blue_

_And when I lose myself I'll think of you,_

_Together we'll be running somewhere new_

_Through the monsoon_

_Just me and you_

_**(Correndo entre as monções**_

_**Ao redor do mundo, para o fim do tempo**_

_**Onde a chuva não machucará**_

_**Lutando contra a tempestade**_

_**Sob o azul**_

_**E quando eu me perder de mim mesmo, pensarei em você**_

_**Juntos correremos para algum lugar novo**_

_**Através das monções**_

_**Apenas eu e você)**_

-Era você! Você é o amante dela! – minha voz saiu mais alta do que eu esperava.

-O quê? Amante? Por acaso você bebeu, Shaka? – o infeliz sabia o meu nome!

-Infeliz...

-Honestamente, você não me parece ser a "pessoa maravilhosa" que a minha irmã me falou! – entrei em choque. Irmã?

Caros leitores, não me levem a mal, mas eu estava muito nervoso. Eu realmente amava Anisha, ela era suprema**¹** para mim e saber que fui traído por quem eu mais amava me fez ficar cego. E depois de olhar bem para o rosto do rapaz á minha frente, percebi que ele era parecido com ela. Os traços delicados, o nariz arrebitado... Até mesmo a postura na hora de andar e o tom autoritário da voz.

-Irmã? – sim, lembro-me de ela ter mencionado ter um irmão, mas ao que parecia ele havia partido alguns anos atrás e não voltou mais.

-Eu sou Mugda Arya. Anisha é minha irmã mais nova. Nos separamos há quatro anos, quando eu tive que ir para o Tibete. Voltei há alguns dias atrás a procurei. Nos falamos por telefone mais cedo, mas ela desligou de repente sem nem ao menos se despedir. Esperei que ela retornasse, mas como não o fez, fiquei preocupado e vim ver o que houve.

_A half moon's fading from my sight_

_I see your vision in it's light_

_But now it's gone left me so alone_

_I know I have to find you now_

_Can hear your name, I don't know how_

_Why can't we make this darkness feel like home?_

_**(A meia lua desvanece da minha vista**_

_**Eu vejo a sua imagem nessa luz**_

_**Mas agora se foi e me deixou sozinho**_

_**I se, eu tenho que te encontrar agora**_

_**Eu posso ouvir o seu nome, não sei como**_

_**Por que não podemos fazer dessa escuridão a nossa casa?)**_

Minha cabeça estava a mil. Tudo passou como um flash rápido em frente aos meus olhos e a grande cagada que eu havia feito ficou por mais tempo.

-Ela não está mais aqui. Foi embora - balbuciei.

-Como foi embora?! – a voz de Mugda soou ríspida – O que você fez com ela?

Me sentia acuado na minha própria casa, era como se uma energia muito poderosa viesse dele. Devia ser apenas o peso da culpa.

Ainda acuado, eu contei a ele o que havia acontecido, desde a cena no telefone até quando ela foi embora. E no fim de tudo, eu percebia que Mugda estava se controlando para não voar em cima de mim, e eu não tiro a razão dele.

Mas por incrível que pareça, ele não me agrediu. Apenas trancou a porta e me puxou pelo braço.

Eu não estava em mim mesmo, só me deixei levar.

_Running through the monsoon_

_Beyond the world, to the end of time_

_Where the rain won't hurt_

_Fighting the storm_

_Into the blue_

_And when I lose myself I'll think of you,_

_Together we'll be running somewhere new_

_And nothing can hold me back from you_

_Through the monsoon_

_Hey! Hey!_

_**(Correndo entre as monções**_

_**Ao redor do mundo, para o fim do tempo**_

_**Onde a chuva não machucará**_

_**Lutando contra a tempestade**_

_**Sob o azul**_

_**E quando eu me perder de mim mesmo, pensarei em você**_

_**Juntos correremos para algum lugar novo**_

_**E nada pode me impedir de voltar pra você**_

_**Através das monções**_

_**Hey! Hey!)**_

Só voltei a mim mesmo quando um forte vento chocou-se sobre nós. Aquilo era normal, épocas de monções eram assim mesmo e logo começaria a chover, por isso começamos a correr.

Um cheiro fétido nos cercava. A Índia definitivamente não era um exemplo de higiene. Vacas andavam por todos os lados, fezes e urina eram jogadas no rio Ganges, mesmo rio, aliás, que muitas pessoas se banhavam... Enfim, um caos. Ás vezes me pergunto como nós, indianos, sobrevivemos a isso.

O vento ficava cada vez mais forte, contudo Mugda parecia saber o que fazia. Ela parecia ter completo domínio da situação. Era determinado assim como Anisha... Certamente eram irmãos.

_I'm fighting all it's power_

_Coming in my way_

_Let it take me straight to you_

_I'll be running night and day_

_I'll be with you soon_

_Just me and you_

_We'll be there soon_

_So soon_

_**(Eu luto com todo esse poder**_

_**Vindo na minha direção**_

_**Vão me mandando diretamente a você**_

_**Eu correrei dia e noite**_

_**Eu estarei com você em breve**_

_**Só você e eu**_

_**Estaremos lá em breve**_

_**Em breve)**_

Logo, inevitavelmente a chuva desabou sobre nós e por mais que Mugda e eu corrêssemos através da monção, e chuva castigava nossa pele... Ou talvez fosse o peso da culpa que deixava tudo mais forte. Não importa.

Finalmente paramos ao entrar em um templo que reconheci ser de Lakshmi**²**. Estranhei, o que Anisha faria em um lugar daqueles?

-Desde crianças – disse Mugda dirigindo-se a mim pela primeira vez desde que saímos de casa – Esse templo nos serve de refúgio. Quando precisamos esfriar a cabeça, é pra cá que costumamos vir. – ele disse apontando para uma silhueta ajoelhada em frente à estatua de Lakshmi – Eu sabia que Anisha não perderia esse costume. Faça o que sabe que deve fazer

_Running through the monsoon_

_Beyond the world, to the end of time_

_Where the rain won't hurt_

_Fighting the storm_

_Into the blue_

_And when I lose myself I'll think of you,_

_Together we'll be running somewhere new_

_And nothing can hold me back from you_

_Through the monsoon_

_Through the monsoon_

_Just me and you_

_Through the monsoon_

_Just me and you_

_**(Correndo entre as monções**_

_**Ao redor do mundo, para o fim do tempo**_

_**Onde a chuva não machucará**_

_**Lutando contra a tempestade**_

_**Sob o azul**_

_**E quando eu me perder de mim mesmo, pensarei em você**_

_**Juntos correremos para algum lugar novo**_

_**E nada pode me impedir de voltar pra você**_

_**Através das monções**_

_**Através das monções**_

_**Apenas eu e você**_

_**Através das monções**_

_**Apenas eu e você)**_

Me aproximei com passos cuidadosos. Eu sabia que ela já tinha percebido minha presença ali, e nem assim ela me olhou.

-Anisha... – disse cautelosamente, mas ela não me respondeu – Fala comigo.

Era até irônico. Lá estava eu com o meu orgulho no chão, tudo para recuperá-la.

-Por que? – a voz dela era ríspida. Ela nem se virou para me olhar. Os cabelos negros cobriam os seus olhos e parte da tez morena. Não podia nem vê-la direito – Quando eu queria falar, você não queria ouvir. Agora quem não quer falar sou eu.

-Me desculpe, eu...

-Guarde suas desculpas – ela me cortou ao mesmo tempo que um trovão fortíssimo seguido por um relâmpago se fizeram presentes – Elas não representam nada. Quando aprender a controlar o seu ciúmes, aí sim poderá vir falar comigo.

-Mas...

-Shaka, não me faça perder a paciência.

Percebi que não conseguiria mais nada. Saí do templo e pela primeira vez a chuva de monção me fez bem. A água, apesar de ser como um bálsamo, não aliviava minha tristeza. Eu perdi o que eu tinha de mais precioso por causa de ciúmes, e esse foi um mal que nunca me abandonou.

**----- Fim -----**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXX**

**N/A:** _Ok, não saiu do jeito que eu queria, mas ainda assim acredito que não ficou de todo mal, né? Por favor, me falem o que acharam._

_Pure Petit-chan aí está a fic com a música que você me pediu, gostou?_

_Feliz Ano Novo, minhas queridas, e que ele seja melhor que 2008._

_Beijos_

**Vocabulário:**

**¹Anisha** significa "suprema" era isso o que o Shaka quis dizer. E só como curiosidade, Mugda significa "inocente".

**²Lakshmi:** É a deusa indiana do amor e da beleza, da sorte, da prosperidade e do sucesso. No hindu moderno é representada como uma jovem de longos cabelos negros e soltos, vestindo um sari vermelho com bordados dourados e usando diversas jóias (colares, braceletes, pingentes e um aro no nariz com incrustações). Em sua cabeça ostenta uma coroa (Mitra) que representa o Monte Meru, a "Morada dos Deuses", que se vê circundada por um aro de luz que simboliza a Luz Solar. Em suas diferentes representações, pode mostrar-se com uma tez escura, ressaltando seu caráter de consorte de Vishnu; quando sua tez é da cor dourada, simboliza fonte de riqueza; se é branca, é a forma mais pura de Prakriti (da natureza); se a tez é rosada, se mostra como a Mãe de todas as criaturas.


End file.
